Empty Promises
by brokenhearts.brokenglass
Summary: L's life in Mu, nothingness, once he is killed. What was he thinking when he appeared before Light as he was dying in the end credits for the final anime episode? LxLight oneshot.


L's life in Mu, nothingness, once he is killed. What was he thinking when he appeared before Light as he was dying in the end credits for the final anime episode? Rate and review, please. :D

* * *

Watching and waiting, looking through this hole that led through into the human world, it was the only thing that made this afterlife full of nothingness actually meaningful. Well, at least to me. It was difficult to walk among these many living souls, those who were unable to go to heaven or hell because no such things existed; the criminals who were murdered by Kira, by Light Yagami. Ever since the day my heart stopped beating and when I arrived here, I was not instantly thought of as L, the world's greatest detective, the one who could have spared these people their lives, oh no. I was immediately thought of as criminal, and would have continued to be thought of as such if I had not spoken up about my position. The souls of the criminals didn't seem to mind, though. I was every bit of dead as they were, and therefore I was not a person to be relied on, nor was I one who was worth anything.

I had tried searching for my parents, that really was the first thing I forced myself into doing once I came. Nobody really knew much about my parents, not Watari, Roger, Mello, or even Near. Only I knew the real reason as to why I was sentenced to live at that institution until I wanted to leave. My the murder of my parents was the reason I didn't associate with others, the reason I stayed hidden in my room and refused to grasp the harsh concept of what was going on outside the safety net I was trapped in, and the reason as to why I was not the most stable person you will ever meet. I witnessed their murder firsthand, only being kept alive because my presence went undetected, the criminal not even bothering to scan the house after they fled out of panic. I stepped out from the cabinet in which I held myself in, to find my mother and my father's bodies strewn about, blood covering the bottoms of my shoes. It was a harsh memory for me, even in this nothingness. With the many people who had been killed and who died naturally ever since the dawn of time, it made my search difficult. I failed to find the people I truly cared about most besides myself.

It is common sense to know that there would be nothing to do in a place called nothingness, except to peer down and watch those you care about go about the rest of their lives and await their own arrival to this place. That is what I did ever since that day; peer down to the world in which I once cared ever so deeply for and watch things spiral downward. There was one person in which I watched in particular, the cruel and heartbreaking fact that he's the one who killed me not even phasing my adoration and love for him. In a sense, my heart was still beating, though it was only beating for him.. I was constantly following his actions, looking at what he was doing, and after the few years that passed after my death and no challenge seemed to arise, I was starting to question whether or not Light-Kun would die before he was supposed to. I was going to give up waiting for him, I suppose you could say. The day when I was just about to get up and not check on the world anymore, I heard the name of a person I knew all too well.

"_N, are you Near?_"

A smile danced across my lips as I settled back into my position, now filled with new hope that Kira would lose, and that Light Yagami would be with me once again in the same world, in the same lifetime.

Following the progress of the world in which the living people of our kind inhabited became a new addiction for me, even more so than my cake and my sugar addiction, which might be saying something. This battle between Light and Nate, Kira and Near, was enough to hold my attention for a while, and the detailedness I always received made me feel as if I was standing write in the middle of it, a part of both investigations. I did hope that Nate River knew how proud I was of him, the way he acted as L's successor. Even I was forced to admit that Light-Kun was a bit too soft and obedient to pass as a believable L.

Many more months and days passed in the human world, and I was still eagerly awaiting the outcome of this battle, the battle that raged on for more than six years. The death of Mihael Keehl and Mail Jeevas, Mello and Matt, struck hard, as I cared deeply for those two as well, as if they were two of my three sons. As I looked on, the day of January twenty eighth was one I had been waiting for since the start of my own investigation of this case; the end of it.

It didn't shock me that Near was able to find conclusive evidence against Kira, the one person in which I was unable to do myself. I felt emotionless as I stared down, feeling once again as if I was caught in the middle. Pretty soon, however, I was able to feel the ripping in my chest again somehow, as I watched the love of my life get shot at. I was silently cheering in my head as I watched him exit out of that warehouse, thinking that he was going to make it, despite the fact I wanted him here, in this bleak nothingness, along with me.

I watched him take a laying position on the steps, and something told me he only had seconds left and that I was not seeing him in the afterlife. But I knew I'd give anything and everything to be there with him as he died, and I shut my eyes, tears pouring from my eyelids and down my cheeks. When I reopened them, I found myself standing in front of the dying Light-Kun, and I smiled. He was still alive, and his mouth twitched at the edges when he saw me.

"**Light-Kun. You were there when I died, despite the fact that you killed me. I will be here as you die as well. I love you, and you are the love of my life.**"

My voice quivered as tears continued to roll down my cheeks, their pace picking up as the seconds ticked by. For what seemed like an eternity, though really only a second or two, the brunette in front of me shut his eyes, and his heart stopped beating.

He was not going to Mu, I would not see Light-Kun ever again.

The only thing I could process through my head at this thought was ''Damn Shinigami.'


End file.
